


take my hand, you'll like it

by fuckinghoechlin



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time, Grinding, M/M, PWP, Shotgunning, weedfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 17:14:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1396015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckinghoechlin/pseuds/fuckinghoechlin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’s laying next to Scott under his blue jersey sheets, heart beating so loudly any second it’s going to vibrate out of his chest, he already feels his ache bleeding into the mattress and he almost reaches out to paint it into Scott’s skin, to use his lips to press his want to Scott’s chest, leave the imprint of his palm like a brand against Scott’s ribs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	take my hand, you'll like it

**Author's Note:**

> hi okay so this started as me just writing out sciles thoughts to my girlfriend and then it just kind of ended up being the first full sciles fic i've ever written so here u go friends yay!! (also i'm sorry it basically reads as a stream of consciousness that's just comprised of run-ons uGH)

Stiles and Scott are practicing for first line in Scott’s backyard, and it’s the kind of cottony heat outside that’s hard to move through because it’s like wool on your skin and it’s burning you alive but none of that mattered because they were kids and they could die for the cause of popularity and acceptance. At one point Scott tackles Stiles and Stiles can feel something solid and rigid against his lower back and is suddenly hyper aware of his limbs, of how he sometimes feels too small for his skin and of the warmth curling low in his gut and spreading up his spine. Later that night he’s laying next to Scott under his blue jersey sheets, heart beating so loudly any second it’s going to vibrate out of his chest, he already feels his ache bleeding into the mattress and he almost reaches out to paint it into Scott’s skin, to use his lips to press his want to Scott’s chest, leave the imprint of his palm like a brand against Scott’s ribs.

He turns his head to watch Scott’s profile in the dark and goes numb when he sees Scott is awake and watching him, looking more aware and focused than Stiles ever dared imagine possible. He rolls onto his side, reaches out for Scott’s hand with trembling fingers and Scott squeezes back, tugs his arm a little to pull him closer, drag him into his chest and brush his nose against Stiles’ and Stiles breathes out against his cheek and closes his eyes at how his breath stutters, sticking in his closing throat and he aches with how the feel of the fuzz on Scott’s cheek is almost too much. He noses his way to Scott’s mouth and presses his lips to Scott’s, shivers when he feels teeth graze his bottom lip and he meets Scott’s tongue clumsily but presses forward, slides his fingers to the back of Scott’s neck and curls them to steady himself and he feels Scott smile against his mouth as he rests his hands on Stiles’ hips and presses them against his own and the rolling of Scott’s hips against his resonates in his bones and his eyes roll back as they match the undulations just right.

He wants to be embarrassed at the way he’s just panting into Scott’s shoulder, lungs on fire from the friction of his boxers rubbing against his dick and the way it catches against the fabric. Scott’s mouth is at his ear and Stiles hears his name as a low rumble that shakes, buzzes through him and burns lower in his gut and Scott’s fingers flex where they’ve reached under his boxers and spread wide over his ass and Stiles is coming, whimpering into Scott’s mouth because of course Scott knew he’d be loud and then Scott pulls away as his mouth falls open and Stiles can feel his toes curl where their feet are intertwined in the sheets they’ve shoved down to their ankles and Stiles feels like he’s been burnt alive but he smiles at the way Scott’s fingers brush his cheek and they fall asleep with their foreheads cooling against one another, hands still loosely curled together, moonlight pale and slanting across their tangled legs in the cottony heat of the summer.

\--

Tt’s summer and Melissa’s at work and they’re high in Scott’s bed. Scott opened the blinds earlier and now they’re lying on their backs in the patch of sunlight streaming in, covered in the dry stiff heat of the yellow around them.

Belatedly he realizes Scott’s sitting up, turning and draping himself over Stiles and everything is syrupy slow and so warm as Stiles watches through half-lidded eyes as Scott slides down his chest with a lazy quirk to his lips, trailing his hands behind him like electric shocks to Stiles’ skin underneath his thin t-shirt. He shoves the fabric back up stiles’ body and mouths lazily at his stomach, pushes his nose into the dark hair trailing into his jeans and breathes and Stiles runs his fingers through Scott’s hair, tugs a little and he can feel Scott smile wider as he runs his hands up stiles’ thighs, up until he hooks his fingers into the waist of Stiles’ jeans and looks up at Stiles through his lashes and Stiles can feel himself nodding, helpless and pulsing all over as he remembers earlier, remembers watching the orange spot near Scott’s mouth glow brighter as he took a hit, watching the slight tick in his jaw as he leaned down from where he sat in Stiles’ lap and pressed his mouth to Stiles’, exhaling slowly and licking into Stiles’ mouth before pulling back, looking back at Stiles with dark, wide eyes stiles could feel eating him alive.

Scott’s already pulled off their jeans and Stiles focuses for a second on the sharp cold feeling of air on the small patch on the front of his boxers where precome has spread, the spot widening as Scott mouths his dick through the fabric and Stiles is sucking in air and arching up, stuttering “Scott, Scotty come on, fuck, fuck I need you, please,” and Scott listens, pulls his underwear down enough to pull out Stiles’ dick and wrap his mouth around it and Stiles whites out for a second, still buzzing and slow and reeling from the wet heat around his dick spreading through his body, the pull of Scott’s mouth dragging him up off the bed and he leans on his elbows, panting and dragging out Scott’s name, watching it hang in the air above Scott’s bobbing head and then his tongue flicks just right and Stiles grabs his hair and pulls him off, drags him back up to kiss him and work off Scott’s underwear and wrap long fingers around both of them, their mouths hanging open, sharing harsh breaths because the slide of skin is too much, ripping through both of them and Scott rocks into it a little and Stiles groans, runs a hand over Scott’s shoulder and down his back and presses him closer. He throws his head back at some point and feels Scott sucking at his pulse and without warning he shoots onto his own stomach, Scott coming right after and he gives a few more tugs until it starts to burn and they collapse together, smiling despite the feeling of come cooling between them and he kisses the top of Scott’s head and wraps his arms tighter, tilts his face into the light that’s a little more orange than yellow now and sinks into the crash.

**Author's Note:**

> also the work title is from "Letter Home" by Childish Gambino, and i'm at mrthelma.tumblr.com if you ever wanna say hi, thanks for reading!


End file.
